Katara's Guest
by girl of expressions writer
Summary: Katara is attackedalmost deadwhen a spirit gives her strength. Throughout the story she claims a powerful beast anu,&finds love.zutaradisclaimer: i dont own the avatar and please review its my first story and i could use help!


I could feel the river calling to me almost drawing me towards it through my bending, as I felt the water draw me closer I began to feel almost like I was being watched. I dismissed this for the pull of the water in my head was all I could feel at the moment. Upon reaching the water source I saw a stream coming out of a waterfall about fourteen feet up, the water almost as clear as the water from the north pole so untouched so clean. I began to marvel at the water totally oblivious to the three silo wets coming closer just barley reaching out from the darkness. I turned hearing a twig snap, I surveyed my surroundings after about four minutes I decided it was just some forest creature and began gazing into the water once more. I thought to myself after about eighteen minutes later it might be smart to refill my pouch, bending the old water that now looked like mud water I emptied it with just the flick of my wrist. I was beginning to bend some of they crystal water when I heard a voice, a voice that I had grown to hate, a voice that no matter how much I hated to admit it brought fear to my heart. This voice was behind me I heard leaves move, I would have froze had It not been night and the moon was shining bright giving me a sort of new courage. Using this courage I drew a large wave from the river and lunged it at my enemy, as I turned to see if it had hit I felt a pinch right below my shoulder blade. I turn in horror realizing what had happen as I began to retaliate with my one limp arm hanging at my side I felt a sharp pain as a dagger plunged through my calf. I was wincing in pain yet I could't give up not with aang and the others so close, so close to danger I just could't! I turned using my one good arm to form a whip swinging it as fiercely as I could at the psychotic princess, taken back by my will to continue fighting to protect my friends (or so I guess that's why she hesitated) I managed to land a hit on azulas face a hard enough hit to send her colliding into a nearby tree. I grinned at the sight of azula cleaning her mouth witch now bleed from my attack My heart began to race as the princess and her companions regrouped now all three walking towards me each with a expression of pleasure and enjoyment. I could feel the panic rising in my body as I began to frantically look for some way some possible slight chance of safety or rescue.

_I could run for help and maybe be safe_

But then they would find aang and the others and they would be in danger

_Yah but we could win if we all worked together_

no zuko and iroh had been injured and though I had healed them they were still tired and would't be up to a fight

_but if you fight alone you will lose ,become there prisoner or worse parish on the spot_

if I die my friends will live and that is good enough for me

At this thought I once again lunged at the three warriors in front of me, though the pain great I could't give up no I would't I would fight and pray. I watched In shock and horror as the whip disappeared into the wall of wire azula had created, "don't you see you water peasant you cant win your simply outmatched now why don't you just tell us where the avatar is"

"Go to hell you psychotic whore"

"Why doest some pathetic filth of a bender have quite the sailors mouth"

Though I knew it the wrong time I silently agreed thinking that I must have picked up a few of the unsightly words from toph. I was drawn back from my thoughts at a dagger flew passed me missing my eye by what I thought pure luck.

"come on water bender give up one of your arms is useless and you can barley stand on the leg mai struck you on"

I merely snarled at her comment trying not to show of the pain running through every ounce of my body. Though my attempts were heartfelt and almost effective I knew the fear and pain was showing in my eyes (as zuko would say I wore my feeling to openly).

" what's wrong peasant is the pain to much that you cant even focus on the battle at hand, or are you worried we will find your friends and kill them"

"shut up you wretched scum you could never kill them"

"we shall see how easy they are to kill when they come running from hearing you screams of agony and pain"

I curled my lip and almost spit the next words "they shall never hear my pain for I shall never give you that satisfaction you whore". Having said that I lunged at her with the dagger I had formed behind my back. She saw the glimmer of the ice and sidestepped so fast that I had't even noticed my target had moved till I had already been hit in the back. As I feel I felt an feeling of pure pain running down my whole back, I realized why as I saw blue sparks fall along with my body and blood. As I laid there trying to hold on to consciousness I realized I had been shot by her lighting and I would probably die, yet I was still concourse. I could feel my eyelids growing ever more heaving when I felt a foot on my back pressing down I tried as hard as I could but in the end I let out a blood curdling scream from the agony and pain of her foot. This procedure continued her smile growing ever more wide with each scream she forced from my body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I sat leaning against my tree watching my uncle and aang in discussion, and toph torturing sokka with what she called the toph technique, which had it not been the water dim wit wouldn't have worked on any respectable warrior. I smiled realizing my enjoyment from the embarrassment it caused him, then has if some strange force had compelled him aang turned to use and spoke concern in his words "hey toph shouldn't katara be back by now". Toph suddenly turned her head and asked quite simply "do you want me to see if I can feel her vibrations". Aang nodded then stared into the forest in the direction katara had wondered off into. Iroh sensing the boys concern quickly spoke in a reassuring tone " I am sure she's fine after all she can handle herself isn't that right zuko". Zuko turned his head back towards the group from the flames he had been staring into and simply nodded as if he had been paying no attention to their entire conversation(though he had been listening quite intently for some odd reason even unknown to him). After a few minutes everyone turned to toph who now had her hands in the ground trying to get a better sense, then as if shot all the color drained from her face as she slowly looked up at the group. Now zuko was interested once again and this time decided not to pretend he was't. Then before anyone had time to question toph she suddenly stood and faced them all as she did this a a single tear streamed down her face. Her voice was surprisingly soft as she spoke trying to fight back tears "I can sense her but" she then turned away as if scared to continue till aang urged her on "what toph what's wrong" toph turned back to them inhaled deeply and then continued "her vibrations are frantice and are slowing at an unreal rate now there almost not there and whats worse is I can feel three more vibrations all seem to be female". At this the whole group looked at each other the worry very evident in there faces all except Zuko he showed it but barley in his eyes though every one knew it was there. Aang was first to brake the silence "well toph where's she at, lead the way to the others all come and pick you up on appa once I see the signal" Toph nodded and looked at zuko and iroh the signal will be a fire ball in the air. Zuko nodded aggnologing this and then stood and drew his two swords. Everyone turned as if a silent agreement and began running following toph toward where katara was. As they approached they began to hear agonizing screams though awful everyone cringed as they recognized the owner of the voice to be katara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could scream no more, though the pain great I no longer held the strength to scream. I new I should be happy since I was depriving azula of any more pleasure but I knew the fact was bad for that meant I was so close to death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Azula stood there thinking to herself _no one has come I guess there not around here oh well guess all finish her now_

No wait why not break her arm so she cant heal herself and leave her here to die a slow miserable death

_Yes a much better idea then my first plan_

She stood there thinking these exact thoughts when a large grin formed on her lips, yes she was truly delighted with this plan having said that she turned to Ty Lee and Mai "we leave her here to suffer and die" she then turned and began to leave then remembered "oh yah wait" she turned around and grabbed the benders last working arm and broke it in two places quite pleased with her work as she looked at the binder decided to get going since it was getting dark and she hadn't brought the supplies for a night in the woods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she watched them disappear she felt a huge wave of relief sweep over her then as quickly as it had came it disappeared realizing that she was losing consciousness and had no way to heal herself without any working arms. She realized then she was dieing and could do nothing but lay there and except defeat as honorably as she could. Then as she lowered her head closed her eyes she heard voices. As if out of complete horror that azula and her companions had returned she found new strength, though it was just enough to raise her head and look at the group of people heading towards her. Suddenly as soon as the strength had come it was gone and her head feel and everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuko being faster then the others passed them when the body of the girl came into view, though he reached her first he froze horrified at the scene that lay before him. For right there lie the once bubbly and happy face _and dare he say it beautiful girl_, lie a burned and broken looking body. Though how bad she was he wouldn't know until they took her back to camp, though he knew the degree to which she was injured pretty bad. He also knew by the lighting shaped burn on her back (and very possibly through her back), who exactly had down this. Then as the rest of the group reached the spot he stepped up letting sokka run to the aid of his younger sister he turned tears swelling in his eyes and questioned me "who did this" Then before I could answer he spoke again hate consuming his voice "all kill them! Now tell me who did this"

I looked down ashamed of my sister and spoke "azula and her group by the burns on her back". Just then aang came into few flying low on appa trying to avoid being seen by who ever had hurt katara then as he landed and began to walk towards the group he toph came up beside him and spoke softly "now aang when you see her its not as bad as it looks ok" as if trying to comfort him. Then as the others parted for him to come through he saw her there and began to also cry and joined sokka beside her. After a few minutes had passed zuko stood form his seat by a tree a few feat from the girl and spoke "she needs a healer because there's no way see can heal herself not with her arms like that"

Then aang looked at the girls arms and realized that both of them were useless, he nodded and assumed command "toph make a stretcher and get her onto appa, iroh help her if she needs it". He sighed then continued in a calmer voice "zuko stay on guard and guard her, sokka you and I will hurry back and pick up camp as fast as possible then wait for you guys there". Toph angled her head questionably " and how do you suppose we meet you there and get her there". Aang shrugged and replied half heartedly "appa of course take appa back to camp and well met you there"

"and how do you suppose I fly this thing"

"he shrugged again and walked over to appa once toph says ready fly back to the campsite for me and sokka but stay low so as not to get spotted"

Appa snorted almost as if agreeing and everyone did as they were told all as if they were going to be sick from leaving the girl. Zuko stood there thinking heck even I'm sad for her? _well no dam yah do, you like her heck you may even love her _

That's dumb she's a mere peasant

_And you're a banished prince pretty equal to me_

Zuko nodded to himself admitting defeat to his self conscious and decided that once she was well he's wait for the perfect time and question her on her feelings for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could something sweeping over her again and again as if coxing her to die to sleep forever never to awake. Then in one last attempt to live she began to fight back in her head. From this need to live to fight back she found herself once again in front of azula but this time behind azula stood the prince crowned fire lord. As she stood there she realized they where discussing how to kill her _you should have never trusted him i knew it was a trap and now you will die_

no your wrong he had changed this is all wrong he wouldn't

_but you know he would for his kingdom and honor mean more then the friendship of a mere peasant _

your right then thinking this it seemed that all her strength began to drain out of her body (she began to call out through the illusion/dream)

"never again never shall i trust him, he had betrayed me once again"

Then in her dream the figures began to speak to her as well, this first voice was from azula "that's right he betrayed you so kill him now as he betrays you again"

"no he yes he did he's betrayed me again like I knew he would but I cant I just cant kill him"

Then zuko spoke hate consuming his words "then I shall kill you"

I stood there shocked to scared to think of running or to even react then she yelled "I trusted you I though of you as a friend and maybe even more and you betray me..how could you"

He stopped in the middle of his attack then spoke again "like this you peasant filth". He then proceeded to plunge the dagger through her heart and her last words rang in the air now at a whisper "I believed you and I die knowing I was right yet I thought we could be more..more then friends" having said this her head fell and a tear ran down her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuko sat there listening to the girls words and felt them tearing at his heart for they were about him and they were good and bad. He sat there his face a shad reader after her finale remark and hopped no on had heard her which he figured no one had for everyone was busy doing the job they were instructed to do. Or so he thought till he heard iroh come up behind him and begin to chuckle. He turned and sent a glare of daggers at his uncle trying to seem angry through the rising embarrassment. His uncle just turned away and began to hum an old fire nation tune about water and war, as if to tease me. I sighed and thought to myself that old fool will never change and does he really think I feel anything for the bender besides respect _ but its true you like her more and more each day _as if I feel nothing for that peasant _**your lying to yourself. **_His argument with himself was cut short by a raspy voice. "you get away" then as she fought for the last word to make it out of her thought he heard her voice trial off and she was unconscious once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I attempted to lift my eyes I began to hear voices, at first I began to feel my heart quicken till I heard the familiar sound of aang and sokka yelling "how is she doing"

I lifted my eyes and spoke in a raspy voice almost so quite that I thought no one could hear me "how is who". Then I laid it back down intent on giving up to speak and residing back to darkness I saw zuko lean down his face now just centimeters apart from mine. I was a little shocked till I heard him speak and understood "what did you say". I began again swallowing down the pain that was rising from my throat and began speaking "how is who". He sit there stunned and began to reply yet I never heard him for I was once again overtaken by darkness. This time the dream came to fast so fast that it seemed unreal, no it seemed to real. I stood there waist high in black water and I was sinking, sinking into the darkness the unknown when I heard a voice. "do you seek power do you wish to be strong"

I turned around and saw a hawk perched on a tree a foot touching the water, at first I was confused and spoke almost unsure "no I do not wish for power I have enough strength"

He shock his head and smirked before beginning again this time as if stating a fact "you lie"

"I do not lie"

"yes you do now look deep into your heart into the part that you locked away when your mom died and you were forced to take over her duties and role"

I began searching my head till I reached my heart and I began to feel these memories flooding into me of before my mother had died. After a while I sunk down into the water a little more, horrified of the thoughts and feelings that lay inside of me.

_You want power and you want control to have people fear and worship you and to no longer do what is best for other people_ no your wrong I like helping others I like being kind and I desire just the power to protect those close to me _I mean its not wrong to want power and to be selfish once in awhile besides what have they ever done for you, I mean how many times have you risked your life unconditionally and they do it when they know they can survive _I began to feel these feelings taking control and deep down I knew these were the feelings I had locked out of my heart completely, and now they were strong with me so close to death and that I could no longer resist. Having that happen I was submerged into the black water and I could feel my heart changing inside myself then to finish it the hawk flew over and landed on my shoulder as if it belonged almost, sealing the compassion and other feelings I once held dear inside gone forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuko sat there listening to the conversation, and realized the girl was speaking to her self and what he heard was wrong totally awful to be heard from the girl he knew to be the opposite of these things she was admitting she wished for. Then as If out of a trance the girl sat up right and motioned for a flask of water I handed it to her (by then the others had all gathered around also shocked at the words she had spoken). After taking the water she healed herself, only the once blue and pure glow was black and the heeling was twice as fast as It used to be. When finished the girl seemed to snap free of the trance and fell forward landing her head onto his chest (_had it not been the circumstances he would have drawn her closer and moved him for her lips). _His daydreams were interrupted by the voice of her brother "zuko here let me take her". I was about to protest then realized that would have mad my feelings obvious and that was not something I desired!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I awoke I had a power surging through my whole body a power that felt so good and so right. I turned my head and surveyed my companions as I decided to call them since most sense of love and compassion had been sealed into my heart. I coughed loudly realizing that I was missing something and required appa to take me to claim the item that I desired so much without even thinking about the item before I awoke. The others seemed so here my cough and slowly awoke (that excluding sokka and iroh who were both to interested in snoring) . I decided they had had long enough to awake and turned to aang "aang I need you to fly appa up to the lake up there on that mountain". Aang only half asleep nodded and jumped up onto appa taking the reins and began talking to his friend. I had become very annoyed and decided to hurry this up "before the comment passes you fool", aang turned to me hurt then decided I was just not fully awake yet and began to fly appa in the direction I pointed (to clarify which direction the lake was in for the dim wit).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to the harsh cough of katara and heard her began to order aang around in ways I never would have thought possible then I turned to look at her I shuddered as if I was looking at the early azula. I sat there listening in shock and horror as I heard the same tone the same personality basically that my sister had had when she was just a few years younger but still quite twisted. I thought I was just tired and emagined it so I questioned aang "hey where are we heading"? Aang jumped then calmed realizing I was awake "where heading to a lake"

"why"

"I really don't know you would have to ask katara"

"guess I will"

I shifted my position till I was facing the distant looking girl that sat at a distant from the rest of us now _strange even I do not distance myself that much and not to mention that usually she is in the middle of the conversations_. I shrugged and scouted closer to her so as to talk without being overheard, then when I was behind her about to scare her on purpose I saw a ice dagger to inches from my face. I fell back stunned by the fact that she was not even aware of the dagger she had created. I could come no closer without fear of endangerment so I began to speak "katara may I speak with you"

"sure if you have something good to say if not then leave me to think"

"it is important to me I ensure you"

She shrugged then the dagger evaporated and formed a ice necklace around her neck which I thought strange but dismissed it quickly and took this opportunity to pull up beside her. When I looked at her she seemed to have changed her eyes no longer were kind and inviting no they seemed cold and like mine trained to hide any amount of emotion. My thoughts were interrupted _would people stop f-n interrupting my thoughts _for once "zuko"

"yah katara"

"spit it out or leave"

"oh sorry why exactly are we going to this lake"

Her eyes seemed to cloud over and she began this time in the trance like state once again "because he told me to get anu there and though she was good and evil she would listen to me"

"who is anu"

"anu the hawk of darkness and light once a spirit now a fearsome fighter and loyal companion to who ever earns her trust and gains her respect"

I leaned back on my shoulders and then sighed beginning again feeling as If I had gotten know where "and who is the person who tells you to do this"?

"the spirit of utmost desires and darkness"

I was then disturbed and beginning to kind of understand, with that I decided to talk to aang and inform him of the problem while she went to claim this anu creature"

Having decided that I once again feel asleep thinking of a plan to free katara from the hold the spirit held on her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVATAR

Oh yah everybody send in reviews please this is my first story and I need help also how do I make different chapters?


End file.
